Stars
by Burning Ember
Summary: A trip taken, a fate revealed, a love and home to be left behind. The stars have altered everything she had believed and thought, now she must tell the one she loves.
1. Stars

Stars  
  
  
  
Ryoko looked into the sky wondering when she was going to tell him, she had tried to tell him today but every time Ayeka was there with her claws sunk into his arm. She would tell him soon she was sure.   
  
It was not like she had any more time, after all, it was time for her to go home. Looking up at the stars though she was not ready, but she knew it was time. She would miss him, she considered breifly leaving him a note, as she laid there on the roof, but realized that wouldn't work, it would have to be face to face.  
  
***  
  
Tenchi woke up with a yawn, sleepily realizing that Ryoko wasn't there which he noted was unusual. He had been wondering about her lately, she had looked so eager to talk with him yesterday but Ayeka had intervened of course.   
  
Lying on his stomach, he reflected that he would have asked her what she had wanted to talk about if he had had the chance. He noted that she was different lately, no longer was she fighting with Ayeka over him. No, she wouldn't even try to seduce him, he realized as he thought about it that had all stopped the weekend after she went to space. He remembered that look in her eye as she departed her ship, when she had hugged him it seemed she needed comforting.   
  
She had returned to the house and entered her room, staying there for a week. Tenchi had thought about asking about what had happened, but then decided against it. He realized as he looked back on it, that she hadn't touched him since then, and that had been two or three months ago.  
  
Now she always looked like she needed to tell him something, but something always got in the way. Ayeka took this as a sign that Tenchi was hers now, although he, himself, didn't see it that way.   
  
He would always remember that look though, it was one of raw emotion. Now her eyes where closed off, she avoided everyone and he only caught glimpses of her here and there.  
  
Tenchi groaned and rolled over to look at the clock, it read that it was time to start his chores and he resolved to find her later. As he got dressed he decided to skip breakfast today.   
  
Quietly closing the door to the house he walked towards the shrine. He hurried knowing that if he was late his grandfather would get mad, alhtough he had a little extra time to spare.   
  
As he walked up the shrine stairs the soft sound of singing reached his ears, he didn't think as he turned following the sound. He quietly crept up and saw that it was Ryoko singing, he wanted to call out to her but sided against it. Instead he sat down and listened to her song, it was mesmerizing and haunting like it was calling to his very soul. There were not many words, yet still it was enchanting.   
  
Ryoko lost in her dream world sang her song, It had always worked to calm her down and absently she wondered where it came from. She didn't know where she learned it, she had just always knew it.   
  
Stopping her song she sighed and fazed away thinking she should have never taken that trip. I guess, she thought, that you can't change the past. When she reappeared she was in her room, stretching she sat down on her bed and laid back drifting off to sleep.   
  
***  
  
Tenchi blinked when he realized she had stopped singing, he had been so caught up in her song. Where did she learn that? he thought to himself, shaking his head he rose and hurried off to do his chores, the song had made him late. Even as he did his chores, he did so in a daze. He kept thinking back to Ryoko and that mesmerizing song she had been singing. It seemed to call out to his soul and pull at his heart, it was a soul enchanting song. He started back to the house, finished with his chores.   
  
***  
  
Ryoko laid on her futon wide awake having made up her mind she would tell him today, after dinner, then once he knew she would make him promise not to tell the others. She had accepted her fate, she would not try and make the others accept it as well. Sighing she thought back to the trip, it had been unlike any other she had ever taken.   
  
But this time something happened to change her life, never would she have thought one trip could effect her life so much. Now she would never be the same and she would have to leave Earth and Tenchi.  
  
The End   
  
Hey everybody hope you enjoyed that I sure did as always please review no flames please I am a sensitive artist   
  
Always   
  
Burning Ember 


	2. Stars 2

Disclaimer I do not own Tenchi Muyo   
  
Stars   
  
Ryoko paced around her room frowning, sure she knew she had to tell him, but she wasn't sure how to. After all this was something major. She punched the wall angrily, causing a small indention and several small cracks to spread out from it. She was stronger than this, this shouldn't have been so hard. Taking a breath she walked to the door, this was something she had to do and she was going to do it even if it destroyed everything she had.   
  
Tenchi walked out of the kitchen, having just finished washing dishes. He paused noting how quiet it had been lately. He knew the source, it was because of Ryoko's absence. Without her the group seemed to be lifeless. She gave of an energy that seemed to draw people like a moth to a flame. That was how it used to feel around her, now it was like she had lost her spirit. Tenchi sighed and continued up the stairs still lost in his thoughts about Ryoko. He pasted Ryoko's door and entered his own room a few minutes before she left her room.  
  
Ryoko approached Tenchi's door, and summoned all of her courage as she knocked. She had to tell him and it had to be now. Tenchi opened the door almost immediately smiling at her. "Hello Ryoko"   
  
"Tenchi we have to talk about something" Ryoko stated simply as she pushed past him into his room. She found a place to sit and spoke in a low whispery voice. "We need to talk,"   
  
"Okay, what about? " Tenchi said and found a place to sit down, rather close to her listening intently.  
  
"I need to tell you what happened that weekend I went out to space, but, please don't ask any question till the end. This is going to be hard enough." Tenchi nodded and Ryoko began her story.   
  
"It started out like any other of my trips, I went to the space station to check in and see Matrios. He is a friend of mind and I have known him for along time. When I got in he was waiting. Matrios had heard something about this thing in space, It was believed to be the keeper of the divine knowledge. "  
  
"So naturally we had to go see it, he had been waiting for my next trip so that we could go together. We loaded up and took separate ships. Matrios only had approximate coordinates so we had to do some searching for it but when we found it we were amazed." Her eyes seemed to glow slightly as she remembered. "It was so bright, it had this bright light that called to me like it knew me or something. Then suddenly the ship started to rumble and I was being pulled to the light, faster than should be possible. Matrios sent a message asking what was I doing, I told him that I was being pulled in like a black hole. But that is impossible because this light couldn't be a black hole. Then all of a sudden I was suspended in the light, my ship gone.  
  
"It was like the light was surrounding me, I felt so warm then. Then suddenly it was as if I knew the answer to every question I had ever wanted to ask. My soul had been set free, no longer confined to my body.   
  
I felt that the knowledge needed me to protect it now that I knew all the answers, then I felt this huge power surge and my body was back. There was a voice, a soothing sing song voice, that told me to go, that I had unfinished business. It was as if my destiny had been revealed I could be more powerful than a goddess could. I had only four months to come back or my destiny would be changed." Ryoko paused taking a breath looking over at him and then away. "I had to tell you Tenchi I am leaving next week." Ryoko stood, one lone tear running down her face as she headed for the door.   
  
Tenchi sat there awe struck "No that cannot be true I don't want it to be true" he said quietly. He stood rushing after her, he pushed his way in front of her cutting off her exit, he looked at her, slowly reaching out putting a hand on each side of her face. "Tell me that you don't want to go." He whispered looking into her eyes.  
  
"Don't make this harder than this already" is she said trying to look away, ignoring the feel of his hands cupping her cheeks.   
  
"I promise I won't Ryoko." Tenchi whispered and then without realizing it he leaned his face in and kissed her. It was a gentle, sweet, heart-breaking, kiss. Ryoko looked surprised at him after he broke the kiss.  
  
"I thought my destiny was to be with forever my Tenchi," she said sadly as she quietly rested her head on Tenchi's shoulder. She was not expecting a reply because there really was nothing else to say, the kiss had been all she could have hoped it would be. She closed her eyes, then snapped them open in shock as Tenchi spoke, what he said caused as much impact as the kiss had. "It is you destiny Ryoko to be with me and I will make it happen for you. Because I love you more than I even knew, we are meant to be together."  
  
Hey people i hope you enjoyed the new chapter review please till next time 


	3. Stars 3

Ryoko couldn't believe what she had just heard come from Tenchi. She didn't want this moment to end yet she knew that it had to. The truth of their situation was that she had to leave and they could never really be together; it just wasn't meant to happen.   
  
But Tenchi's confession had made her so happy but also so much harder for her to just get on her ship and leave. But that was how it had to be though for now she just wanted to be in his arms and feel his presence. She loved him and that was all that mattered to her in that moment.   
  
After he had left her room that night Ryoko laid down to go to bed. But shortly after doing so she realized that she would not be getting any sleep that night. This was all she had wanted but this was definitely bad timing. She felt as fate was playing some cruel joke on her.   
  
At breakfast that morning Ryoko had acted as she had been acting for the last three months. No one else really seeing a difference in her but Tenchi. As he watched her he realized that she didn't seem as sad as she yesterday.   
  
Noticing Tenchi watching her from across the table Ryoko gave him a small smile which he returned. Tenchi began eating again but he was still worried about her and what she had told him last night was still on his brain.   
  
Coming out of his thoughts he saw Ryoko leaving the table and then go outside. Tenchi at first thought to follow but figured she had alot to think about. He himself hadn't slept at all that night and figured that she might not have either.   
  
Ryoko loved the fall season of earth, it was her favorite time of year. She loved the way the leaves would change colors. How fresh the air smelled. Walking among the Masaki shrine's many cherry blossom trees she thought of how much Tenchi's words had made everything so much more complicated.   
  
But even so she loved him more for it those words; the ones that she had always wanted to hear from him. Ryoko walked over to one of the trees and sat down leaning against it. Quitely she began singing song, it gave her security knowing it was the one thing no one could take away from her.   
  
After breakfast Tenchi went off to do his chores; as he was heading down the path to the shrine stairs he heard a soft musical sound.He knew immediately that it was Ryoko and she was singing that song, he couldn't explain it, but whenever he heard it something in him just made him stop and listen.  
  
He felt as though her soul was reaching out to his trying to tell him something. He had to find, he began to search through the cherry blossom trees; the sound steadily got lounder until he found her lying against one of the trees her eyes closed singing.  
  
He wanted to call out to her but at that moment he couldn't do much of anything but listen to her enchanting song. The emotions he was getting from her song was mind blowing; he had never felt anything like them before. Tenchi stood there just content to feel at that moment.   
  
After what seemed like hours to Tenchi Ryoko stopped singing.  
  
Opening her eyes Ryoko realized that Tenchi had been standing there listening to her song. She was wondering why he was here but didn't bother to ask. They stood there just looking into each others eyes neither wanting to ruin the spell that had been cast over them.   
  
Knowing that one of them would have to speak sometime Tenchi finally spoke "Where did you learn that song Ryoko" he asked quietly.  
  
"I don't know Tenchi but I have know it for my whole life" she answered softly.  
  
Tenchi looked like he wanted to ask more questions but he didn't say anything more he just went to sit by Ryoko sighing. He wished that things could be different for them but this was the path fate had chosen for them. Tenchi took her hand in his and held it next to his heart. 


End file.
